Show them to me
by Naminette
Summary: After Yukimura told Masamune his secret, the dragon had been curious, so he asked him.
**Author: Nami-chan.**

 **Pairing : DateSana**

 **Note : Wingfic, Dragon and Phoenix AU**

 **Proofreader : the wonderful** mysticdragon3md3

 **Usual Disclaimers**

 **Another short story, because it feel good to write again.**

* * *

Even if he had a habit of proudly walking bare chested, Yukimura never felt as naked as he currently was, his bare back facing Masamune.

Yukimura couldn't help but to grasp his discarded clothes, clutching them against himself. He kept casting quick glances over his shoulder to monitor Masamune's movements. Well, Yukimura was the one to allow Masamune a closer look at them, so he should relax.

Still, a yelp escaped Yukimura's lips when Masamune's finger gently ran along his scapula, feeling the top of his right wing until he reached his primary coverts.

Yukimura glared at the other man over his shoulder. Touching without asking for permission first was very rude of him, and Yukimura's ego had been scraped when the surprise forced a sound out of him. But upon having a closer look at Masamune's expression, his mouth shut and his eyes turned toward his feet. The heat he could feel gathering on his cheek was kind of embarrassing too.

Masamune was transfixed, looking at Yukimura's wing with awe and admiration. His only eye seemed to fallow every curves, every centimeters of the feathers.

The appendages were a striking red, not as red as the parrots Motochika showed him once. No, it was a warmer red, almost like lava. The scapula and the marginal covers were the softest, Masamune could feel the amazing texture of those shortest feathers. They were the one with the most vibrant color. Masamune's eye descended along Yukimura's back, only to discover that the color lightened to a bright orange along the primary and secondary feathers. Those were coarser to the touch, and Masamune felt Yukimura shudder when he softly brushed his fingers along them.

The wings were huge when they were folded against his back. The bone holding them protruding from Yukimura's shoulder blade and reaching his ankles. Masamune wanted so much to see them open.

"Could you... spread them ?" He ventured to ask.

Masamune had perceived Yukimura wariness when he had touched him, but it was worth the shot, he wouldn't like to sound like he was forcing the other man to do something he didn't want to.

Yukimura sighed, and Masamune could swear he saw him blush harder as he avoided his gaze, feigning to glance around him to see if the room was enough to accommodate his wingspan.

"Step aside, then." Yukimura warned.

The move was quick, followed by a strong gust of hot wind as it moved the air around them. Yukimura watched Masamune, and his back straightened as he felt a surge of pride. Masamune looked like he was worshiping him.

Masamune had been right to ask. How could Yukimura have hidden that from him all this time ? The full length of the wings was enough to cover almost four feet of ground. His only regret was that they had to hide inside to avoid unwanted eyes, Masamune would have liked to see how the sun would play with all the different shades of red and orange.

Masamune had been certain Yukimura was hiding more beautiful colors inside them. With the wings spread like this he could see how much he had been right. The top of the secondaries had some cute yellowed spot and much to Masamune's delight most of the feathers of the secondary coverts were indeed a dark shade of blue. Heh, blue flames were warmer weren't they ?

He ran his hand along the top length again, and this time, Yukimura couldn't hide his shiver. Now Masamune could fully feel how much the bone was light and fragile underneath. Masamune could break, destroy Yukimura wing with just the right push of his hand.

The awareness of how much he had earned Yukimura's trust in him brought a brand new, raw feeling in his heart. It felt good.

Masamune's smirk took a predatory side as he lightly bit at the juncture were the right wing met Yukimura's shoulder blade.

The gasp of his name, which Masamune elicited was filled with arousal but tinted with some pain.

Hah, a Dragon and a Phoenix... he could get used to that.


End file.
